


The Catalyst of An Hourglass

by RazenshiaSapphire08



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Family-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenshiaSapphire08/pseuds/RazenshiaSapphire08
Summary: Knowing they were losing at their battle, Uzumaki Naruto used his own designated and forbidden time and space jutsu, sending the others back in time despite no one’s permission and fully aware of the consequences of his actions that he must paid in exchange of one life time chance to change everything. Time Travel AU! ALTERNATE SUMMARY: : In another timeline, he clearly remembers that he always sought out their attention, approval, comfort, warmth, acceptance, company, and love but they never given him those until it’s already too late. And now, he was given another chance to live the life he deserved in the very beginning but everything is far too late and messed up for redemption or is it? Time travel/Dimensional travel. AU!





	

**FANDOM:** Naruto

 **TITLE:** The Catalyst of an Hourglass

 **AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire08

 **PAIRINGS:** Still undecided, obvious pairings will be Minato/Kushina as they’re husband and wife all in all.

 **GENRES:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Angst, Fluff, Mystery and Adventure

 **RATING:** T

 **SUMMARY:** Knowing they were losing at their battle, Uzumaki Naruto used his own designated and forbidden time and space jutsu, sending the others back in time despite no one’s permission and fully aware of the consequences of his actions that he must paid in exchange of one life time chance to change everything. Time Travel AU!

 **ALTERNATE SUMMARY:** In another timeline, he clearly remembers that he always sought out their attention, approval, comfort, warmth, acceptance, company, and love but they never given him those until it’s already too late. And now, he was given another chance to live the life he deserved in the very beginning but everything is far too late and messed up for redemption or is it? Time travel/Dimensional travel. AU!

 **WARNINGS:** Hints of Dark themes, Violence, Language, Implied/Suggested in later chapters, Confusion, Possible OCC-ness and Unbeta’ed!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I’m only going to do this once. I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Although I own the plot of this story and some OC’s!

 **NOTES:** This story won’t be focusing much on action for a long period of time and probably it will never be, it was all depends of the flow and mood the story. As it was decided this would be mainly focused in family matters in short family centric, friendship and building bonds.

Yes, there won’t be much romance but there will be one or two although it won’t appear or be obvious at the beginning and in the second half as I planned to make a slow pace in order to make it more realistic than rushing them.

So if you don’t like the general idea, I suggest you stop reading now and last not but the least I’m not pretty good at Naruto fandom with it jutsus. I only WRITE this due some inspiration of Naruto time travel fics and some Naruto theme songs!

Remember, don’t expect much and be disappointed when you read this. I’ve already warned you and now let’s head straight to the story! Enjoy!

**\--**

**ARC I: Family**

**Chapter 1: Prelude of time and Foreshadowing**

**..**

**_“On this journey full of unpleasant things, I gaze up at the blue sky alone._ **

**_I don’t want to lose because of being weak._ **

**_The warm love and future that I was searching for are with my feelings inside of my heart.”_ **

**_-White Destiny by Ishida Yoko_ **

**..**

_Uzumaki Naruto silently watched his own reflection in the crystal clear surface of the waterfall with the evening moon’s shining guidance at the darkness. It was a reminder that there was still hope beyond the dark tunnel even in the endless pit of abyss. There will always be light at every end, it was the guidance towards the bright future._

_Now, they are facing a great deal of dilemma but it doesn’t mean he won’t do something about it. He would certainly solve and end this despite the heavy price he must pay at the end of bargain._

_He already have made up his mind throughout the countless debates and thinking of the consequences. And he come with the conclusion it wasn’t bad if he was the only going to suffer in the finale which is absurd as not even Kurama knows his decision and he was certain the damn furball won’t agree if he knows and more likely end his own life before he can put his plan into action. So, in the end no one will ever stopped him because none of them will see what’s coming up in their way before it’s already too late._

_A spike of another chakra signature appears at his make-up shift world, another presence but it wasn’t an enemy in fact it was very familiar one. So, he wasn’t worried of having to fight someone at his current state not that he can’t fight at the moment, he was just simply don’t want to move at all as he was both physically and mentally drain. But what bother him is that the person managed to find him and entered at his personal space. It seems that he wasn’t good at hiding his tracks and the make-up shift world still need quite an improvements in order to make a perfect hide-out from enemy and place of privacy._

_Once the chakra signature have reached his destination, he slowly turned his attention at his surprise guest._

_Silence erupted them as they stare at one another. Both of them accessing one another with deep scrutiny, awaiting for the brace one to the cold steel atmosphere, choking them with its intensity._

_Both of them truly want to break the tense atmosphere but they have no idea what should they say first for the other not to cower nor shy away from their confrontation. They haven’t talk ever since they had lost their one important comrade and family during the ongoing war._

_It was very awkward to start a conversation after that incident for both of them have been suffering the consequences, both blaming for the lack of power to save and while not having enough conviction, hesitation soon turn into regret morphing into strength of another resolution._

Alas, as if answering their unsaid prayer or wish if you may, the bravest have stepped forward and decided to make its first move and speak at long last.

_“Ne, Naruto-kun. They have no idea don’t they. Not even the great Kyuubi no Kitsune knows this place. Your rush decision, half-assed theory (“hey!” Came the indignant squawk but the latter ignores it in favor of continuing), your painful sacrifice and the consequences lies ahead of your action.” It wasn’t a question but the harsh truth, an accusation. It was a blunt statement he didn’t bother to correct nor deny it. She smiled at him sadly, albeit with a knowing look as she sat beside him at the vast field of white lilies then watching the flow of waterfalls with mild interest. She knew that once he made up his mind there’s no more turning back and even she can’t do anything to change his decision._

_Naruto can’t helped but smile despite his initial shock of her sudden presence and knowledge of his secrets. Of course, will understand him more than anyone. The girl had been in love with him for years now. He may be an idiot at most of the times but he wasn’t that dense nor stupid when it’s about feelings as the blond have been sensitive at the others feelings ever since when he was child at the exposure of so much emotions, mostly negative ones in short he was empathy though it changed a bit too late but it won’t change the damaged have already done against his psyche._

_He closed his eyes. He remembers clearly when Hinata blurted out directly at his face ‘I love you’ during his fight against Pain so candidly if she didn’t think she might die which the rate is quietly high as her level haven’t reach even half of the opponent’s strength but that never discourage her, she nearly had died back then, causing him to loss control and that almost end a disaster if not for his parents help._

_Naruto will never forgive Hinata (himself) if the girl doesn’t live to let him say his answer back although he doesn’t have a feelings for the girl like she have for him, He was willing to give it a try for all she have done for him. Her genuine feelings dedicated for him was simply he can’t ignore._

_“Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here. You’re supposed to be resting not wondering around. You’re injured, Hinata.” Naruto stated, eyes still closed, refusing to meet her piercing gaze._

_“I’m here for you and I should be the one saying that to you, Hokage-sama. Not only that you are wounded but you also have a light fever.”_

_“I can managed and I’m not the Hokage. Kakashi-sensei is.” Came the curt and bitter reply._

_“Not yet. But, you will be.” She answered back softly. She understand the latter is still mourning for the loss of his beloved sensei and it was inevitable for him to take next reign at Kage-hood as it’s been decided before Hatake Kakashi’s death._

_He whirled his attention at her opening his closed eyes, finally decided to meet her gaze equally and make a rebuked but she beat him off. Always._

_“Let me help you.”_

**_“No.”_ ** _Something in her eyes make him cower again. He can’t let him involve in his plan no matter one so he removed his gaze elsewhere but she’s not having that. She cupped his whiskered cheeks gently, forcing him to look straight at her eyes. She could clearly the conflicting emotions some she can name and some she can’t but there’s no ounce of hesitation only firm conviction presented at those expressive blue orbs, and she can’t helped but to feel the lump forming at her throat, eyes started to sting but resolutely squashing the feeling away._

_She decided a different approach._

_“Do you hate Konoha, Naruto?” Hinata purposely removed the honorifics at the way she called his name._

_Naruto stared at her a bit startled, surprised at the sudden change of topic and most unexpected one._

_“No,” He almost snapped at her with frustration. He felt all of the sudden tired. He may needed some nap. He was not easy to rile this up. He felt cornered for some reason perhaps because of the sensitive topic._

_Hinata knows it was a sensitive issue and she was being insensitive upon approaching such dangerous limit but if she didn’t say anything could capture his attention fully, he would completely ignore her and let this confrontation slide like it was nothing and she can’t let that happen._

_She didn’t say anything at all for the first moment, too busy at staring at him then she asked quietly. “Then, why do you act so reserved?”_

_Naruto remained silent for several second before finally relenting at her assault of her question. “Some part of me can’t forget the bitterness and loneliness that the village gave me in my early days. The negative emotions and approach truly scarred part of my younger psyche therefore I can’t bring myself to fully trust Konoha, to lay low, to feel secured. No matter what I did. I won’t feel home nor welcome as they made it feel that way in the very beginning that I am an outcast, a monster to be treated. Unwanted, feared and to be avoided. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve already forgiven them about the maltreatment if not I won’t protecting this village fiercely with my life if I haven’t then I’ll let this lands burn towards its destruction without care. A part of contribution of my decision to stay here and protect the village is because I’m a Konoha’s shinobi, it’s the village that my parents protected in the very end of their life. Even so, I would never forget as it’s truly been too late to mend the damaged they unintentionally set and I can’t blame them for it forever but I just don’t know… what clears to me is I’m willing to give my life for the future because I can see despite its cruelty there is still something wonderful left in this world.”_

_She doesn’t say anymore instead she leans at him with a silent support, clasping her hands at the object he holds tightly at his right hand. He put his left hand above hers, clearly saying ‘I’m sorry. I simply can’t let you involve.’_

_Hinata didn’t cry but Naruto knows inside she’s breaking apart at his decision and he let a single tear cascade down at his eyes. Relishing this final moment before the grand event starts will soon definitely change everything for better or worse. They have no idea. All they can do is hope for the better and they are willing to gamble for it even if it means destroying themselves._

**..**

An hourglass.

It all started with that thing.

It was a present, a gift for him at his special occasion, at the day he was born to this world and he never given much thought about it as age doesn’t bother and matter him nor he see it was anything to be that importance.

But, the person was persistent at giving him something he will treasure and remembered during the entire time.

And he probably will at his whole life. For it was turned not into a gift but a memento of someone he hold dears then suddenly loss it due to some twisted, cruel, and pathetic thing called ‘Fourth Shinobi War’.

There he become nothing but an empty shell walking towards his very own demise.

Unbeknownst to him, fate and time have different plans for him. They were not yet willing to let him go; especially not the giant furball inside his gut. Always watching and observing him with scrutiny through the eyes of his. Silently yet begrudgingly admits he had grown fond of fond of the blond brat.

Just like them, the blond shinobi have a very dangerous plan and secret will soon be the judge of balance and their destiny.

It started with an hourglass (curse) and will end with it.

**..**

Naruto took a glance at the battlefield in front of him with a grim yet a determined expression written at his face.

They are losing, the odds are against them. Their opponent was far beyond their reach but they would fight until end rather than giving up and let things goes downfall without trying and fighting their way out.

It was time to put his plan into an action.

The others won’t be happy once they know what he had done but it’s their once chance in the lifetime to fix these messed up world.

A wistful and bitter smile slowly spread at his lips as he looked at the object in his hand.

An hourglass.

The thing will be guide them toward… To the beginning.

At the thought of a new beginning, he let his eyes closed. He doesn’t mind the consequence he must pay for this opportunity if it would make them happy then it was fine. He would gladly do it even if it means Uzumaki Naruto will ceased…

Without removing his gaze at the hourglass, he mumbles softly the forbidden jutsu he was trying to create for years and recently completed without testing until now. Hoping for a perfect, flawless binding but he knows best. It was both a curse and blessing for him and mostly for them but he don’t care at all as it was their last chance of hope.

As soon as the jutsu been performed a blinding light then nothingness engulfs everything away towards at the unknown.

_“Let’s meet again… Someday… Everyone, Thank you and …I’m sorry (Good bye).”_

**“NARUTOOOOO!”**

Before he completely been swayed away, he had heard an anguish and miserable cried for his name and then there’s no more.

Somebody had caught his limp form and shouted. “ **REVERSE!”**

**..**

Alive…?

Heartbeat…Check.

Pulse…Check.

Warmth…Check.

Air Supply…Check.

He was alive… Definitely.

But…How?

Something was off. Amiss here and the feeling of dread just won’t die down.

He needs answer. No, he wants them now.

Namikaze Minato known as Konoha’s Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage, Husband of Red Hot Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina and Father of Uzumaki Naruto immediately realized everything is not right as soon as he opened his eyes because he wasn’t in the battlefield anymore instead he was truly alive and sitting at his former office, he glance at the Konoha mountain only to see there are only four heads not five and what shocked him more was the village wasn’t ruined. There’s no scent of blood, death nor can sight of any destruction, not a fraction of war could be seen at all, like the war never transpired at all. There’s nothing at all.

At first he thought he was under a genjutsu as he can clearly remember he (they are) was engulfed with a blinding light then everything turn black then all of a sudden he was here. So he tried to dispel it but nothing happens which mean this was real not some sort of illusion created by a jutsu.

Before he could dwell what the hell is happening, his office door slammed open and people barged inside were he never thought he would ever see again. But what truly caught his focus was a certain red-haired woman.

“Minato! What the hell is going on! How the hell am I alive, dattebayo!” It was no other than Uzumaki Kushina, his wife.

Minato couldn’t believe what he was seeing at the moment. He couldn’t breathe. All his thoughts scattered as he silently stared at his supposedly dead wife standing before him – pretty much alive rather than dead. Who was looking at him impatiently and expectantly for an answer which he don’t have at the moment as he was confused as she was just like the rest inside of his room. Not that he can process that at the moment as he was complete state of shock to even register anything at all.

“Minato!/Minato-sensei!” Voices cried with urgency and impatience snapped him back to reality.

“What?” He blinked owlishly at the sight before him. Finally registering that not only his wife was there with him but Obito as well.

With a flash he was in between Kushina and his student, staring straight wearily at those onyx orbs. He don’t hate his student from his actions but he can’t helped but to feel desperate and protective at the same time as the image of his death and his wife’s flashes before his mind.

“Who are you” Came the simple yet icy question from his lips. Before he can control himself from saying it then he silently blinked inwardly at that thought because his mind was telling him that Obito was supposedly dead at the moment and he can’t be standing in front of him. The person in front of him was nothing but an imposter though he doubt it as chakra signature is far from being a mere replica of his fallen and ‘dead’ student.

As that thought crossed his mind, different scenarios and possibility running his head in every second and there’s only one explanation or answer he could come out with, no matter how absurd the idea was.

Slowly he stares at the calendar at the opposite side of his office, to see what the month and date is. No, what importance is to know the year and his expression give nothing as his suspicion was proven correct.

His student was silent, not bothering answering him as he waited patiently for the older blonde shinobi to figure things out on his own and by the looks of it was quite a success, the Yondaime have the answer to his questions. Now, all he needs to do is to await for what would be the next reaction and action the latter will make.

But, sadly, Uzumaki Kushina was not patient as he was. As the latter called out the Yellow Flash from his musings.

“Minato! Snap out with your musing and answer me. Damn it! What the hell is going on!” Kushina exclaimed angrily.

Minato slowly stared at his wife without batting an eye with his findings. “Well, my dear. It seems like we came back from past. Time travel, in short.” His simple answer and if the situation wasn’t far serious he would he laugh at the expression of his wife making as it was simply priceless but that doesn’t his concern at the moment as there are questions still have unanswered.

So, silently let his wife put the entire pieces together. It wasn’t like he wasn’t overwhelmed by the revelation and in their situation, he was astonished as the latter but there’s no time for that at the mean time as he need answers and he won’t get what he wants if he keep being shock, he needs to move on.

The Yellow Flash turned his gaze back to his seemingly at his former fallen and dead student who silent at the entire charade. “I believe you are from the future as well, am I right. Obito? So tell me. Is this you’re doing as well?”

“As expected of Sensei, sharp and fast as always.” Uchiha Obito complimented lightly. “To answer your question is Yes and no,”

With this Minato raised an eyebrow questioningly but didn’t say a thing, prompting the boy continue not bothering to interrupt him knowing fully well, he was far from being done.

“Yes, I came from the future more likely I – No, we have our future knowledge passed down by someone from the future which my theory is not far from time travel but it was possible because of the structure and size of my(our) body at the moment. And, my mind seems telling me that I was supposedly by Madara’s care now but I wasn’t which means someone not trampled with time but some events as well.”

“Are you telling me, you are not the one who send us here?”

“Yes, Sensei. I’m not the one who send us here. As much invincible I am from the future. I don’t have the power do that.” Obito shrugged.

Minato was about to answer back, more likely another question but before he can do that his beloved wife had move passed by him and hurled Obito, violently at the other side of the room and stopped her from attacking his student.

“Give one fucking reason why I shouldn’t kill you, Uchiha.” Kushina grinded her teeth furiously, as her eyes blazing with unconcealed rage.

If Minato have forgiven and not hated Obito from his crimes and dealing things calmly, Kushina was the exact opposite it seems. Although he don’t know whether his wife was angry from Obito’s crime leading their very death or something else but he was positive it was the first and he had no idea where she get that possible knowledge.

“Uzumaki-san, I know what I did from you and Minato-sensei was beyond unforgivable and cruel. Downright evil. Killing me won’t help you here. I’m not asking you to forgive me nor giving me a chance to prove myself once again as that was simply impossible at the moment as I can’t change back the naïve and innocent boy as I was back then because I’m too much exposed by darkness and hatred but it doesn’t mean I can’t restart again.” Obito, who have pretty much an idea that either the two would react violently at him from his stupidity in the future so when he was attacked came not a surprise at all although he expected it would be The Fourth Hokage but the latter was taking things far calmly to his taste which leaving his only option – Uzumaki Kushina. And he didn’t need to wait long as he soon felt being choked out of death, hurled towards the wall roughly.

Minato stayed quiet at the entire display of rough handling his wife against his student which he already suspect bound to happen since the beginning. At first glance he may be calm and collected at the time like these but inside him there’s a storm coming, slowly waiting to strike when it’s needed and had enough of the said situation his student had set him in.

Just like he said he don’t hate Obito from what he had done because he was completely blinded by darkness and false guidance of Madara further prompting him at his own insanity and demise so he couldn’t totally blame him from the tragedies transpired for the boy has his own.

Minato expression turned grim at the obvious because he was also at blame for the wrong path his student have taken – if only he did more, focus more and faster, then none of these messed would occur at all.

He may forgive his student but he won’t forget – No, Obito may have his own fault but it wasn’t entire his. So, he would do the both, he would both forget and forgive Obito at the same time for he was not the offender.

It is(was) all Madara’s scheme. He was the one to blame and fault therefore he was the person should be the one to stopped before it went downhill once again.

Minato have given another chance to redeem the future from further destruction, he’ll gladly do that.

His thought halted as he remember his surroundings.

Kushina, they can’t see her expression as her bangs shadowing half of her face although she seems shaking with tremor which both can interpret as rage or she was about to cry.

But none of them expected what happened next, Kushina suddenly pulled Obito into a bone crashing hug.

“You idiot!” Kushina cried without any heat at all over and over again.

Without warning tears started to cascade at the young Uchiha’s face. And for years without having remorse or any kind of emotions showing his face at his own ordeal, he finally snaps. Crying with so much anguish, longing and regret all over his fragile frame, his entire form quivering like a soaked rat under the cold storm without any comfort but Kushina calmly stroke his hair gently as she tried to calmed him down by stating she won’t leave him alone and she have already forgiven him which meant so much for Obito that he bawled much harder and later on, falling out at exhaustion and stress.

Minato was glad things worked out between the two. Although there was question still remained unanswered who send them in the past?

**…**

Unbeknownst to Minato, Kushina and Obito, they weren’t the only one who have been send in the past or alternate dimension but the rest kept that way for they have further goal and plans to dealt with than exposing or sharing such sensitive information.

Still, the more people in the crew is better than one so it wasn’t much long before they made their move. To help or screw everything for better or worse.

**…**

_At the abandon and forgotten vast field of ever blooming life beneath the thousand to billions night paints of the shining guidance across the darkness lies the truth._

**To Be Continued…**

**Preview: Reborn**

**“He such a quiet child isn’t he? He never cries like any other baby in his age. Don’t you find it strange, Minato? Could it be … He is also like us?”**

**Silence…**

**“I don’t know…. I hope not. Because I don’t want him to carry anymore baggage like he did before so I hope not because he had suffered more than enough and I don’t want him to be in pain anymore as long as I’m here…”**

**….**

**A/N: Please leave a comment! Suggestions and Recommendations are welcome and appreciated!**

 

 


End file.
